1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for vessels.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional holder for vessels is known from DE 44 32 036 A1, especially for beverage containers, in which a wide range of vessels of different shapes and dimensions can be held securely upright. The compensating elements used can adjust themselves such that they are always adjusted to the outer surface of the vessel inserted in an opening. Tabs made of elastic material which project radially inward into the associated opening, are arranged on the support element and are provided as compensating elements. This material can be an elastomer or a silicone rubber.
EP 0 800 954 B1 discloses a generic holder for a drink container that has holding jaws or so-called clamping lugs that have retaining surfaces with different radial spacings from the center of the container receptacle. Such holding jaws are, conventionally, made of a thermoplastic material.
A disadvantage of such holders is that they cannot always hold the vessels securely, especially in extreme movements of a motor vehicle, such as on jagged or rough roads or during tight cornering.